


Fantastic Distraction

by reiley



Series: Torchwood Jack/Ianto Ficlets [3]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Ficlet Collection, Humor, M/M, Sexual Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 03:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reiley/pseuds/reiley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You could really flash someone in this thing."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fantastic Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted 12/14/07

* * *

Raising himself up onto his elbows, the thin sheet slipping down his naked torso to pool around his hips, Jack cocks an eyebrow at the man across the room. “Exactly, what _are_ you doing to my coat?”

Ianto jumps, spinning around, clutching the coat closed, and stutters, “Uh… I was cold?”

“So, you got out of bed and walked naked across the room to cover up?”

With a shrug, Ianto takes a step toward the bed. Jack’s room below the hub is actually very warm and the dim light illuminates Jack’s bare skin, making him almost glow. “I couldn’t sleep. And you were… I didn’t want to disturb you. It’s so rare for you to sleep so peacefully.” He stands up straighter, still holding the coat closed around him. “And I think it looks good on me. No?” He turns slowly for Jack’s inspection. “Bit big.”

“Oh, yeah.”

Looking playfully over his shoulder at Jack, Ianto grins. “You could really flash someone in this thing.”

Jack leans back, resting on his arms crossed behind his head.

“Oh, you _have_ , haven’t you?” Laughing, Ianto perches on the edge of the bed, legs tucked up under him, still completely covered by the long, grey wool. “Who was it? And what happened?”

The light in Jack’s eyes dims, just for a split-second. It’s back almost before Ianto has the chance to notice, and Jack is grinning again. “I was with some friends. We got into a… bit of a tight spot. They needed a distraction to get away and, well…” Jack reaches up, trailing a finger along Ianto’s jaw and into the collar of the coat. “We all know I make a _fantastic_ distraction.”

Following the teasing hand, Ianto bends to kiss Jack’s lips. “Indeed, sir.”

* * *


End file.
